efsfandomcom-20200215-history
EuroFamily Song Contest IX (cancelled)
The EuroFamily Song Contest IX will be the 9th EuroFamily Song Contest. So far, three countries (of the EFU) have confirmed their provisional interest in participating in the contest. Confirmed participants On 14 March 2015, IBA announced that they plan to participate in VIII, IX and X. Germany decided to take part on 30 June 2015. The country has internally already chosen an entry, which will be announced as soon as preparing for the contest starts. Serbia and Slovenia announced their participation on 14 August 2015. It was decided that IX would launch 'New EuroFamily'. This includes a new voting system, and other things TBA. The host announced that confirmation might start on 1 September and might end on 20 September. Below are confirmed countries: * (host) * * * * Host On 30 June 2015, Germany announced that it will bid for hosting the 9th edition of the EuroFamily Song Contest. After Germany's first win with 'Taken by a stranger' in the 7th edition, they tried to host the 8th contest in cooperation with Serbia. Due to a long absence of the German delegation, Germany didn't get to host, but it was added back to the Big 5 on 28 June 2015. Now the German delegation will try to host the EuroFamily Song Contest IX. Later, the EuroFamily Union officially decided that Germany would host the contest. Unfortunately, this means that the previous winning country would not host, but will be automatically qualified to the grand final. This meant the wildcard system would have to be trashed for one edition unless a Big 5 country wins. Host City As Germany gets to host the EuroFamily Song Contest IX, it decided to host the contest in Dresden, the capital of Saxony. Also it is the home of the German delegation for EuroFamily. The delegation's seat is in the centre of Dresden. With a population of 530 000 people it is the second biggest city in Saxony. Dresden is divided into two main parts, the Neustadt (north of the river Elbe) and the Altstadt (south of the river Elbe). The EuroFamily Song Contest is going to be held in the Altstadt. Venue The Stadion Dresden (Stadium Dresden) is one of the most beautiful soccer stadiums in Germany. All in all it has a capacity of 36 066 people. At the EuroFamily Song Contest IX 24 000 people will fit in there, because the part K of the stadium (on the right in the picture) will be needed for the stage. The Stadium is located in the Dresden Altstadt, near the Großer Garten, which is the biggest and the most beautiful garden in Dresden, and the Georg-Arnhold-Bad, a popular swimming pool. Also the Stadion Dresden is easy to reach via Tram 10, 11 and 13. The Adress is Lennéstraße 12, 01069 Dresden. Usually the Stadion Dresden, better known as Dynamo Stadion or glücksgas Stadion, is the home of Dresden's most popular soccer club SG Dynamo Dresden, which is currently starting it's soccer season in the third German soccer league. Dynamo Dresden is expected to reach the 2. Bundesliga (second German league) in this season. Interval Acts & Opening The German delegation announced the interval acts for Eurofamily IX on 16 August.